Post Apocalyptic Wiki:Policy
The policy of Post-Apocalyptic Wiki is pretty simple, and made to make life easier. Whenever in doubt, check this page for information. #'Be nice.' A good rule to keep in mind, no matter what the situation is. #'Creator is Leader.' If someone creates something, they are by default the leader of that subject, unless they "step down", the thing created is deleted, or if they are replaced for one reason or another. It is important to note that the creator may edit anything under his/her realm of control without discussing with others. #'When in doubt, discuss.' If you are unsure as to whether or not a certain action is appropriate (ie the establishment of a nation or the declaration of war), refer to the talk page of the article. Another good idea is to talk with whoever is in charge of the nation the situation regards (for example, if Joe is in charge of Country A, and you think that Country B will declare war on Country A, contact Joe, since he is charge of Country A). #'QSS & QAA.' These two concepts, originally put in place on Ill Bethisad, are short for Quod Scripsi Scripsi (QSS), meaning that what is written and not objected to is accepted. This allows the story to progress. Similarly, Quod Assumpsi, Assumpsi (QAA) is the protection/maintenance of a certain element of PostApo that no one has claimed as "theirs." If something falls under the category of QAA, then it should be maintained, but can be changed without discussion (note that this does not mean it cannot be objected to). #'Assume good faith.' It's a concept used in all wikis. Whenever someone has done something you may not agree with, assume that they're doing it with good intentions. This applies to what may be considered vandalizing, or otherwise changing or adding to things. Should such a situation arrive, try and talk to them. Should this fail, contact an admin. #'Always edit properly.' There are rules to keep in mind no matter what wiki you work on. ##'Categorize.' It makes it a lot easier to navigate the wiki if you add a page to appropriate categories. To add a category, add the text Category:Categorynamehere to the end of the article. ##'Use images.' Images make a page much nicer to look at. Make sure that a reasonable amount of images (especially maps, flags, and coat of arms) are present in an article. ##'Use links.' Make sure that as many pages on the wiki are both linked to, and link to other articles. Whenever something is referred to, make sure there's a link. ##'Use templates.' Infoboxes, flag templates, and any other templates that apply to an article should be there. ##'Follow general formatting.' When creating a page, look at pages similar to it, and model your introduction, usage of infoboxes, images, and headings like other similar topics. If every page is organized similarly, then navigation becomes much easier. #'Use common sense.' Self-explanatory, and though it seems obvious, it is often forgotten. Category:Policy